1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a ratcheting tool driver. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel ratcheting driver for a tool and a novel method of assembling a ratcheting driver for a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 661,043 by Griffin teaches a gear-type ratchet mechanism including inwardly facing teeth engaging a double-ended slideable pawl mounted in a slot or a recess. When the pawl slides one way there is provided clockwise engagement of the pawl to the teeth, and when the pawl slides the other way there is provided a counter clockwise engagement of the pawl to the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,909 by Wagner is similar to Griffin except that the Wagner design offers a pivoting element incorporating the handle into the socket control. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. by Wagner are as follows: 3,356,117; 3,556,184; 3,583,556; 3,595,105; 3,595,592; and 4,170,909. U.S. Pat. No. 341,986 by Alapaw discloses a socket-ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 341,986 by Alapaw discloses a socket-ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,328 by Langford teaches a screw driver. U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,647 by Hood et al provides for a magnetic hand tool. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular ratcheting tool driver and method for assembling the same of this invention.